1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an arbitration device, an arbitration method, an image processing device, and an image forming system.
2. Related Art
A recording device that carries out recording by using a recording head is conventionally proposed.
Further, a data transmission control device and an arbitration circuit used in a recording device are conventionally proposed.